


Mile High Club

by kelieah



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Mile High Club, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelieah/pseuds/kelieah
Summary: Summary: You welcome Peter into the Mile High ClubWord Count: 1.0kA/n: Okay so this is a recurring idea that’s been in my head and it’s filthy I’m sorry ejhbe I'm not the best at writing these kinds of things but I hadd tooo hsdfjbkdsf
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Spider-Man/Original Female Characeter(s), Spider-Man/Reader, Spider-Man/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You welcome Peter into the Mile High Club
> 
> Word Count: 1.0k
> 
> A/n: Okay so this is a recurring idea that’s been in my head and it’s filthy I’m sorry ejhbe I'm not the best at writing these kinds of things but I hadd tooo hsdfjbkdsf

You slam your hand against the airplane bathroom mirror, holding back whimpers and moans as Peter rails you from behind. Your eyes are rolling back as his fingers find their way into your mouth to choke you. You gag at the sensation and Peter’s head picks up from looking at himself pummeling inside of you at a pace that wasn’t fast enough to create loud sounds. “Shut up,” he hisses lowly, using his other hand to wrap around your throat.

You let out a muffled apology, tears beginning to stream down your eyes as he finds a deeper angle. “What was that?” he whispers, leaning down to nibble at your ear lobe. He takes his hands away from your mouth and neck, letting them grab at your hips like before.

“I’m— fuck!” you yelp breathlessly as he sharply slams into you, slowing down his space.

“Use your words, princess,” he murmurs, his fingers digging into your skin that would for sure leave bruises. 

“I’m sorry,” you whimper quietly, looking back at him as he pulled your hair towards him.

“I know,” he mutters and presses his lips against yours, his pace quickening almost immediately. You moan into his mouth and he lets go of your hair, grabbing your jaw harshly. “You need to keep it down slut,” he mutters, directing your attention back to the mirror. 

What a sight it is. His hand cupping your jaw almost possessively, his dick continuously ramming into you at a rough pace, your hair tousled and ruined, your makeup and tears streaming down your face, and nothing but a lust-filled look on Peter’s face.

You felt your stomach twist with pleasure as he lets go of your face and grabs the back of your neck to bend you down. You grip the counter and bite your lip harshly as his hips still while he buries his cock snug into you. You scratch at the surface as a tingly sensation washes all over you and his tip hits your womb. You hang your head in defeat and feel nothing but euphoria as he fucks you through your orgasm. Your back arches and your ass presses up against his hips, furthering his dick inside of you. You use everything inside of you to not moan and only mentally whine as your toes curl in pleasure. He hits just the right spot and your entire body spasms causing your legs to give up on you. You cum all over his dick, feeling your slick seep out of your hole. 

Peter smirks mischievously and holds you up, bringing his lips towards your ear once again. “Let it all out, princess. That’s it, baby girl, I’m so proud of you,” he praises dirty, rubbing circles on your clit making you jolt at the sensation. His face contorted in pleasure as you pulse and tighten around him. “Shiit, baby. Just like that,” he barely whispers, rocking his hips back into you. Too worn out to reply verbally you only gasp in response. “Say something,” he growls and grabs a handful of your hair, shuddering as he continues his movements.

“Come for me, Petey,” you breathe out, your voice almost inaudibly. He presses his lips together tightly and busts a load into you at your words. Your eyes roll back again as you feel him paint your walls inside. 

After a couple of more loads, he goes soft and pulls out, his eyes twinkling at the sight. You were still pulsing but a mixture of his and your cum was seeping out of you. “Hey, babe?” he murmurs, lazily fingering you.

You tense at his touch and groan quietly, looking back at him with droopy eyes. “Yeah?” you whisper.

“You said you want kids, right?” he asks, a grin creeping its way onto his lips.

“Mhm,” you nod, still leaning on the counter as he continues to play with your pussy.

“Well, then let’s make sure we have them,” he mumbles and scoops up any leakage, shoving three fingers back into you. You mewl out in surprise and cover your own mouth, sending him a glare. He gives you a boyish smirk and shrugs. “Sorry, couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

“Peter, fucking, Parker,” you exhale, smiling tiredly as he helps you stand back up straight. “You better hope, no one heard us, and,” you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Hm?” he hums quietly in response, pushing hair out of your face. 

“You better hope, I get pregnant,” you huff against his lips. He chuckles lowly and hugs you close, connecting his lips with yours.

You smile into the kiss and tangle your fingers into his hair. He pulls away and places his forehead against yours, “You okay?”

“More than okay. Why?”

“I got a bit, carried away. Are you sure? I didn’t hurt you or anything did I?” he whispers worriedly, running his hands up and down your sides.

You shake your head in disagreement and peck his lips. “You were perfect Pete, you know I would use the safe word.”

He smiles softly and nods, a sense of relief washing over him. “I’d rather make sure. Let me help clean you up. Then I’ll leave first, and you come out later?” he suggests, rubbing circles on your bareback.

“Sounds good,” you reply and pick up each other’s clothes in the tight space. You slide your panties back on and inhale deeply as the material presses against your sex.

“Good, that way it’ll definitely stay inside,” Peter sends you a wink. You shake your head and only scoff in response. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Parker,” you lean on the wall, watching him change back into his clothes.

“I really am,” he looks back at you with a soft smile. You blush and cross your arms, waiting for him to leave.

“You sure you’ll be fine?” he takes a step forward and cups your cheek, wiping some of your runny mascara away.

You press a kiss against his palm and nod. “Yep, and Pete?” you say quietly. He turns his head towards you before opening the door, “Welcome to the mile-high club.” He instantly flushes and glares at you before exiting.


End file.
